owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Noble Lucal
Vampire Noble Lucal is the twenty-seventh chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Shinoa and Narumi's squads go over their mission once more and wait while Guren's squad invades a vampire complex in Nagoya. Yu surprises them by memorizing all of the human names, although he has difficulty remembering the name of their target. Shinya coaches Yoichi on sniping. Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker dines on the blood of a 4-year-old girl while his servant Esther keeps him company. Lucal complains about receiving orders from Krul but thinks twice about disobeying when he realizes she is coming in person. Yoichi and Shinya attack, and Lucal Wesker sacrifices Esther as a meatshield. Commanding his sword to drink his blood, he swings at the snipers, and the battle begins. Long Summary Within Lucal Wesker's ward in Nagoya, Narumi and Shinoa's squads have ten minutes left before beginning their assignment. Their target is Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker. Narumi holds Shinoa responsible for Yu's rudeness, and the two apologize for Yu's behavior. Narumi says she does not need to apologize, and he just does not want to lose his trusted companions. Narumi orders Shinoa to teach Yu how to be polite. Narumi will be in command of units. At 1400 hours, the Moon Demon Company will conduct simultaneous attacks against eight of the ten vampire nobles believed to be living in Nagoya within fifteen minutes. The two squads will assassinate Lucal Wesker or otherwise prevent him from joining with other nobles. In the meantime, Guren's squad will eliminate Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano and reinforce their two squads afterward. Although Yu fails to recall their target's name correctly, he lists the name of every soldier on the two squads, promising to let none of them die. Yoich is nervous. He is on a tower with Shinya, preparing to snipe their target. Shinya orders him to relax and walks him through the mission. As snipers, they must stay calm to kill the enemy and back up their allies. If any allies fail to escape, then the snipers must kill them as well before they can be captured and tortured. As predicted by their intel, Lucal Wesker is sitting on a bench in the park plaza, which he does at approximately this time every day. He chats with his servant Esther while sipping on the blood of a 4-year-old girl. He complains about Krul sending him orders to help destroy the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, and he drops his wine glass in response to her "insufferable attitude." Lucal asks about the opinions of the other ten nobles, which indicates one more noble is present than what Guren expected. Crowley belongs to Ferid Bathory's faction, which is difficult to predict. Krul Tepes may be coming to visit in person, which makes Lucal immediately reconsider disobeying her orders. Since Lucal and Esther belong to Third Progenitor Lest Karr's faction, who is contesting Krul for power, obeying Krul could also have repercussions. Yoichi and Shinya materialize their demons and attempt to snipe Lucal. Instead of dodging, he grabs Esther, using him as a meat-shield and ending his servant's life. Commanding his sword to drink his blood, Lucal slashes at the snipers, damaging the tower from the ground. Shinya and Yoichi exterminate as many vampires as possible and switch locations. On the ground, Yu acts as point for the squads and charges Lucal Wesker. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 7